<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good morning by gayprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396103">good morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprentiss/pseuds/gayprentiss'>gayprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Moving In Together, spencer is a sweet boy that's all, they're just in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprentiss/pseuds/gayprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which spencer is a sweet boy and you are so in love with him….in the ~morning~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there’s no alarm clock beeping, but you’re wide awake. spencer, with his back turned to you, sleeps soundly, small snores indicative of his comfort. careful not to disturb him, you trace your nails gently across the broad expanse of his bare shoulders, pressing a soft kiss where his shoulder and neck converge.</p><p>rubbing your eyes, you turn to the table next to you, a weathered wooden thing that you’d picked up at a thrift store. it didn’t match the nightstand on the other side of the bed, not at all, but when you started spending more time at spencer’s apartment, it quickly became annoying to not have a space to set your phone. or your book. or your nighttime tea. when you hesitantly brought this up, spencer leaped at the chance to make you more comfortable in his space. you went to the secondhand store the next morning and fell in love with the most ornate vintage piece you could find. spencer insisted that it would be <em>your </em>nightstand and it didn’t matter if it matched the rest of the room’s furniture set, he wanted you to love it, so he happily forked over the 15 dollars needed to call the table your very own.</p><p>atop it rests your alarm clock–yes, your <em>very own</em>, set to go off at the time<em> you </em>have to get up for work…spencer was almost as excited about this as he was about the table–set with bright blue letters that read “3:47 am.”  you let out a deep sigh. it’s far too early to even consider getting up for work, but too late to fall back asleep and get any more substantial rest.</p><p>spencer rustles before turning to face you. his arms reach out in a simple stretch, but they don’t extend too far before they reach your pajama-clad figure next to him. spencer hums. if he wasn’t asleep, you’d think he sounds almost excited to feel you there. his spindly fingers grip at your oversized t-shirt, and after some struggle, he pulls you to his chest tightly.</p><p>“spence,” you murmur in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he’s actually awake.</p><p>he’s not. his long lashes dust the top of his cheekbones, and his lips are parted as he breathes quiet puffs of air against your skin. every few breaths, he lets out a lazy snore, making you giggle.</p><p>your hand goes to rest on the back of his head, giving his scalp tiny scratches and twirling at his hair softly. you make a mental note to check his shampoo and conditioner and see if you need to buy him more. he always forgets to check until the day he runs out, leaving his curls dry for a few days.</p><p>“<em>spen</em>cer,” you whisper again tenderly, quiet enough not to wake him. there’s no reason to talk, really, since he clearly can’t hear you, but you’re so enamored with the man clinging to you that it’s<em>impossible</em> to keep quiet.</p><p>“sweet boy,” you say, pressing your lips to his forehead and letting them linger there. “my <em>sweetest</em> boy.” spencer turns his face almost imperceptibly, pressing his cheek closer to your chest. you trail your finger down his nose lightly. after another minute of letting your hands wander across his soft skin, peppering feather-light touches wherever you can, you place one of your hands on his back protectively and use the other one to check your phone, settling into a routine of mindless scrolling and refreshing.</p><p>it’s about an hour later when spencer starts to stir. he wiggles his legs up against yours, hooking them together. your face settles into a grin, a conscious choice you make in order to start his morning on a high note. “good morning, my love,” you say, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>without opening his eyes, spencer sinks his teeth into your clavicle by way of replying.</p><p> </p><p>“spencer!” you jolt at the bite, gently pushing him off of you with an exaggerated pout. “hey, you woke up today and chose violence.”</p><p>he peeks one eye open at you, a wide and cheeky smile painting his face. “i’m sorry,” he murmurs jovially, voice still groggy.</p><p>you stick your bottom lip out further.</p><p>spencer kisses your bottom lip repeatedly, cupping your face in his hands. “good morning,” he says. he then moves down to the spot where he lovingly bit on your collarbone, and presses his lips to that spot. “i don’t want to go to work today,” he says against your skin.</p><p>you pretend to think for a second. “i think today is ‘bring your pretty boyfriend to work day’ at my office, if you wanna come.”</p><p>spencer lets out a short laugh, looking up at you with a nod. “you should come to work with me. we have a jet.” he pauses. “and a keurig.”</p><p>“sounds fancy, but something about the serial killing just doesn’t sit right with me,” you joke.</p><p>spencer sits up, scooting back to lean against the headboard of the bed. “i wish you could come, though. i think today is a paperwork day, but there’s always a chance i get called away on a case.”</p><p>“i hate that,” you say lamely, resting your head on his shoulder. there’s a few moments of silence. spencer rubs your thigh with his thumb lovingly, taking the quiet time to wake up and adjust to the day. you press yourself into his side, sitting as close to him as possible. he slings his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his chest.</p><p>“78% of adults under 30 believe that it’s socially acceptable for an unmarried couple to move in together, ” spencer pipes up. he stares straight ahead as he drops the nonchalant fact.</p><p>“that’s random,” you say dubiously, peering up at him.  </p><p>“well,” he shrugs, shyly refusing to meet your gaze.</p><p>“spencer.”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“do you <em>want</em> me to move in with you?” you prod.</p><p>he nods quickly, letting out a relieved sigh. “yes. yes, if you want to.”</p><p>“of course i want to.” you nudge his shoulder with yours. “in case you haven’t figured it out, i’m obsessed with you.”</p><p>spencer gives you a soft kiss, pulling away into a boyish grin. “i love you,” he states bluntly, punctuating with another kiss.</p><p>“i love you back,” you say softly, then roll out of bed to start your day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>